parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Judy Hopps (TheCartoonMan6107 Version)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoofs of "Finding Dory". It appeared on YouTube on September 23, 2020. Cast: *Young/Tween Dory - Young Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Adult Dory - Adult Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Marlin - Skipper (Pip Ahoy!) *Nemo - Pip (Pip Ahoy!) *Crush - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Squirt - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Mr. Ray - Manny (Ice Age) *Chickenfish - Doki (Discovery Kids) *Migrating Rays - Mammoths (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Hank - Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico (Madagascar) *Jenny - Bonnie Hopps (Zootopia) *Charlie - Stu Hopps (Zootopia) *Destiny - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Bailey - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Fluke and Rudder - Valiente and Maquina (Ferdinand) *Gerald - Bones (Ferdinand) *Sea Cucumber - Donkey (Shrek) *Becky - Polly (Powerbirds) *Stan - Woody Woodpecker *Stan's Wife - Winnie Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker) *Clam - Junior (Storks) *Female Crab - Petunia Pretztail (Viva Pinata) *Bill the Crab - Paulie Pretztail (Viva Pinata) *Charlie Back-and-Forth - Norm (Norm of the North) *Giant Squid - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Fish that are better - Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, Ono and Anga (The Lion Guard) *Regal Tang Fish - Various Bunnies *Passenger Carl - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Passenger Tommy - Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) *Gill - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) *Bloat - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Deb - Cindy Bear *Peach - Bean (UMIGO) *Bubbles - Alex (Madagascar) *Jacques - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Gurgle - Darkwing Duck Sences Index: *Finding Judy Hopps Part 1 - Prologue/Main Title *Finding Judy Hopps Part 2 - Lost at Wild *Finding Judy Hopps Part 3 - Life with Judy Hopps *Finding Judy Hopps Part 4 - Losing Judy Hopps *Finding Judy Hopps Part 5 - Judy Hopps Leads *Finding Judy Hopps Part 6 - Totally Sick *Finding Judy Hopps Part 7 - Woods Land/Bronx Zoo *Finding Judy Hopps Part 8 - Judy Hopps Meets Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico *Finding Judy Hopps Part 9 - Getting In *Finding Judy Hopps Part 10 - No Pipes *Finding Judy Hopps Part 11 - Manifest Tigress *Finding Judy Hopps Part 12 - Operation Jewel *Finding Judy Hopps Part 13 - Stroller Crossing *Finding Judy Hopps Part 14 - Stranded/Arguement *Finding Judy Hopps Part 15 - Petting Zoo *Finding Judy Hopps Part 16 - Confession/Tag *Finding Judy Hopps Part 17 - Childhood Home *Finding Judy Hopps Part 18 - Pipe Travel *Finding Judy Hopps Part 19 - Meeting Skipper *Finding Judy Hopps Part 20 - Off to Cleveland *Finding Judy Hopps Part 21 - All Alone *Finding Judy Hopps Part 22 - Game Plan/Stop That Truck *Finding Judy Hopps Part 23 - Time To Go *Finding Judy Hopps Part 24 - Big Finish *Finding Judy Hopps Part 25 - Epilogue *Finding Judy Hopps Part 26 - End Credits Gallery: ThW3XI5D5G.jpg|Young Judy Hopps as Young Dory Judy Hopps in Zootopia-0.jpg|Judy Hopps as Adult Dory Char_skipper.jpg|Skipper as Marlin Char_pip.jpg|Pip as Nemo Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Dory Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube